Hidden
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Ida remembers meeting her with a mere first glance, and they hadn't said a word to each other. She had never trusted Justice too much before they grew closer to each other, so how had she become attracted to her?


Hidden

**Author note: I do not own Count Cain: Godchild, nor do I own the characters Justice or Moon. ...this is my first yuri fic, so...please don't flame me? **

**Warning: Yuri (namely JusticexMoon), some JizabelxCassianxCassandra, mentioned and actual violence, use of alcohol, and takes place before and after the fic 'Obscured Secrets.'**

**Constructive Criticism would be appreciated. I hope you read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

It's odd, Ida of Lunacy thinks, that she ever fell for the psychic Justice, the woman with the ability of blind sight and meditated in darkness, doing her best to avoid the light of day. Ida remembers meeting her with a mere first glance, and they hadn't said a word to each other. She had never trusted Justice too much before they grew closer to each other, so how had she become attracted to her?

* * *

It all starts with the Ritual of Regeneration.

Jizabel had become the newest card in the Major Arcana, namely, Death itself. Moon was never one to question the Cardmaster's orders, but even she didn't understand why he would put his own son through the ritual. Jizabel was Alexis' own _son_; Alexis could have just put Jizabel in that position without the ritual if he wanted to. Why would he do this?

"It's because the Cardmaster uses him like he uses us; to do his bidding to bring him closer to his goals."

It was at the after party that Justice spoke to Moon for the first time. The two lean against the wall and sip glasses of red wine as the Cardmaster and the rest of the Major Arcana converse with each other.

"I thought because Jizabel is Alexis' son, that the Cardmaster wouldn't put him through that ritual like you and I had to." Moon responded. "I don't believe we've really conversed with each other before. My real name is Ida. Yours?" she extended a hand towards the psychic as she spoke.

Justice appeared to hesitate slightly before shaking hands with her. "Celeste Helena Octavia is my name." she spoke, looking about with her light amber eyes before making contact with Ida's blackish ones. "I just realized something...it's funny, isn't it? We both are part of the Major Arcana, we're both of the same gender, and we both have something hidden from everyone else...or at least most of everyone else." She paused, glancing at Head Priest Cassandra before finishing, "So why haven't we ever talked to each other before now?" Celeste can't help but wonder why Ida wears that mask so much...what was she hiding? She slowly traced the mask with one hand as she spoke, tempted to tug it off...

Ida smacked Justice's hand away, an icy glare shot towards the psychic.

"Maybe it's because we never trusted each other in the first place."

And with that, Ida leaves her.

All Justice does is smile just silently. The Moon card is such a catty delight to hang about with, after all.

* * *

"It's so obvious."

"I know."

The two talk more often now; it's only fitting since they're the only female members of the Major Arcana thus far, and they don't really trust talking with White Owl, the Fool of the Major Arcana, the crazy violinist. They talk of everyday activities, what it's like out there in the bustling streets of London, about their pasts, and about other members of the Major Arcana and the Cardmaster himself.

This time, however, they're focused on the possible sort of...relations between Jizabel, Cassandra and Cassian.

"Cassandra just keeps pursuing Jizabel as if there's no tomorrow, really." Justice spoke. "And it's of course very obvious that Cassian cares for Jizabel."

"It's Cassian's duty to assist the doctor in any way he can, Celeste. I don't see what's the matter with the Trump Card making sure he's still in good health." Moon responded, not understanding the last statement exactly.

"Of course that part, and...If Cassian was just merely making sure Jizabel was in good health, he wouldn't be trying to stop Cassandra's advances towards the doctor, would he?"

Oh. Justice has a point about that. Moon does remember quite recently Cassandra trying to confront him, only for Cassian suddenly to come dashing into the room, telling Jizabel there was something wrong with the experiment, and it was malfunctioning, when in fact it was actually all right.

Justice just continues. "I think Jizabel's just playing hard to get for those two, toying with them. He knows what they're thinking, even if he doesn't have any mind-reading abilities like Cassandra and I."

Ida can't help but think Justice might actually be right.

* * *

"I don't like this, Ida."

The two are in the secret hideout the Trump Card Cassian found only a week ago, and Justice is helping the Moon bandage and clean the wounds.

"It's only a game, Celeste. And I've fought with how many bastards in the streets so many times. It's only natural for one to get injuries like this." Ida responded as Justice bandaged her left shoulder. "Jizabel said as long as the wounds are disinfected and bandaged properly, I'll be fine. The game was a tie, anyway. Death and I both collapsed at approximately the same time according to Owl."

"It's just...I don't want you to get too injured. The Cardmaster wouldn't like it, and...I just don't want you to get hurt..." Justice sighed quietly, tracing a cut on Ida's face before putting a bandage over it. "Just promise me you'll try to be careful."

Ida gave a small, distinct smile. "I'll try to, but that doesn't mean I'll have any less scars than I do now."

* * *

Seeing the Head Priest Cassandra shirtless, his wrists tied to posts and getting his back hit several times by whiplashes was definitely something one wouldn't expect in DELILAH. But he lost the little game Jizabel and Ida thought up a while back, and he certainly needed to go through the penalty for collapsing first.

Ida couldn't help but smile a little. Cassandra always acted so...superior, that taunting sneer on his face whenever he was ordering his servants or other Trump Cards about. Seeing him so helpless and vulnerable seemed like something interesting for sure, from the way he twitched when he attempted to break free from his bonds or let out a cry of pain whenever the whip slashed across his back.

Jizabel put the whip aside, walking around the 35-year-old to face Cassandra and gently grabbed his chin.

"Good boy..." Jizabel hissed softly into the older man's ear as he traced Cassandra's cheek with one hand. Cassandra shivered, twitched slightly before letting out an incoherent sound as his lips met the doctor's own. They parted, Jizabel turning to Cassian and signaling the 'boy' to release Cassandra from his bonds.

Justice grinned. "I knew Cassandra would collapse first again. That Trump Card is going to get broke because of Cassandra's losses, over and over." She spoke to Ida, holding up a few crisp bills.

Ida sighed. "Why do you even bother making these bets with Cassian and Owl, anyway?" she asked. "I don't see what's so fun about it."

Celeste just smiled wider. "It makes things more risky. I think I like that."

Ida thinks she just might like Celeste's smile, no matter how scary or mischievous it might seem sometimes.

* * *

The Moon and Justice would now talk with each other in one of their chambers every night, sipping glasses of wine and chatting even more than they usually did. Ida found herself not minding her mask being off in front of Celeste so much, and the Justice card took off her blindfold more often, too.

Ida actually got drunk one night. Not completely drunk, but drunk enough to start slurring her words and almost falling over a few times.

"You need to sleep."

"I"llll be...finnneee..." the Moon card slurred, but Justice wasn't going to accept this. She tried to get the other to sit down on the bed, but Moon pulled her down with her so that the two actually more of fell over the bed and landed on the floor, their lips touching.

Thankfully, Ida seemed to sober up immediately right after that and leapt off Celeste, helping her up and apologizing quickly and leaving the room as she blushed with embarrassment.

Justice just put her hand up to her lips temporarily, smiling a little again. She had no idea that kissing the other just seemed...right. Justice knew she had a lover, but that man was long gone, long, long gone.

There was only enough room for herself and Ida, and she didn't mind that at all.

* * *

Of course, no one should actually know about this. The Cardmaster wouldn't be pleased with Justice and Ida being in this sort of relationship with each other. Then again, the Cardmaster would probably freak out more if he found out that his son Jizabel was in an affectionate relationship with Cassian and Cassandra, too.

Owl didn't mind it at all, nor did Jizabel or Cassian or Cassandra. Justice and Ida didn't mind keeping this affection towards each other hidden from everyone else.

Besides, if they've hidden so much about themselves, they might as well hide one more thing.


End file.
